The present invention relates generally to toy throwing balls. More particularly, it is directed to a toy throwing ball with a main ball-shaped body and a finned tail mounted on a shaft that can be retracted into the body or extended behind the body.
Throughout the prior art, fins have been used on various kinds of flying toys to increase flight stability, accuracy, and distance. These fins typically extend outwardly from the toy, spaced-apart around a longitudinal axis. Often the fins are mounted on a tail extending rearwardly from the toy. The addition of the tail moves both the center of pressure and the center of gravity of the combined football-and-tail rearward as compared to the football alone. However, the greater surface area-to-weight ratio of the finned tail, as compared to the football, moves the center of pressure farther rearward, ideally to a position aft of the center of gravity which provides inherent stability. The addition of the finned tail is believed to increase the flight distance of the toy, but it also adds to the overall length of the toy which can be inconvenient when carrying the toy, either in a bag between games or in a hand during play.